


Curiosity Sated

by Miutinichisheno



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien Zer0, M/M, M/Other, Not technically M/M, Orgasm Denial, Other, Oviposition, Poly Relationship, Probably Both, Sex Toys, jack is charming and irresponsible-- irresistable, prehensile tenta-dick, pwp with attempted plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miutinichisheno/pseuds/Miutinichisheno
Summary: Set post Tales from The Borderlands, Jack has 'procured' a body in the form of Timothy and is left under Rhys' watchful eyes. It hasn't stopped those two from being close, but Jack can't help but be aware that Zer0 got there first. Curiosity compels him to ask Rhys about Zer0 one morning and shenanigans ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I may write more for this verse that Zyren and me have come up with, but I just needed to get out some Jack/Zer0 that wasn't erring on the side of non-con/dub con or Zer0 going into heat. No judgements but it just doesn't float my boat.  
> What you need to know for this verse!
> 
> Post Tales a team is sent out to recover the Echo eye that Jack's AI was trapped in as Rhys realised there was a chance for someone to come along and find it unknowingly and shit could go south. After keeping the AI trapped within a closed network so Rhys could keep an eye on him he was soon coaxed into giving him a second chance. At that time it also just so happened that one Timothy Lawrence was found wandering and brought in thinking he was Jack. Through some sugarcoated coercion Jack convinced Timothy to let him use his body until a new one could be made and after he'd find a way to reverse the surgery. Finding that life had been pretty terrible for a Handsome Jack lookalike post-Hyperion Tim agreed.
> 
> I also wrote this whilst listening to Venus by Lady Gaga on loop, so maybe listen to it whilst reading it idek?

He'd heard from Rhys in passing conversations about what the mysterious assassin really looked like under the armour and helmet. There was no denying, Jack had been curious since Angel brought them to his attention, as much as he hated the mysterious sort, there genuinely was something special about them.  
“Wait-wait. He's got a prehensile dick?” Jack sat up, paying more attention than he had been. He knew Zer0 wasn't human, especially not after analysing their fingers and form.  
“They.” Rhys corrected, albeit a little sharper. Jack was still having trouble adjusting to the change in pronouns. “And yes.”  
“Fuck. No wonder you're always looking so bow-legged after fucking them.” The smirk that spread across his lips was filthy, no trouble letting his imagination run away with him. “Is it big?”  
“You know you could always ask them about it. They're aware enough of everyone suddenly catching xenophilia and wanting to jump their bones.”  
“And you just happen to be the lucky bastard who gets to ride it.” Jack laughed and folded his arms behind his head. “I'd probably be jealous if I didn't know how hot you are when you're getting fucked.”  
Rhys coughed, his robotic arm coming up over his mouth to hide the creeping blush.  
“Well- they do still hook up with Sal.”  
“...That must be so weird. Well height differences are a kink I guess-”  
“No, it's. Even if he is a maniac on the battlefield he's sweet. I think that's what appealed to Zer0.”  
“You know you're letting me in on a lotta secrets, you sure they're gonna like you doing that?”  
“I don't think Zer0's got an issue with emotional stuff. I just think Moxxi and Axton made them nervous. Like there's being found attractive and then there's fetishised.”  
“Old balloon-tits is probably curious, but I doubt she's as eager as she makes out. Half of that shit's just an act. But I get it.” Jack shrugged and slumped back down on the mattress, his arm creeping over Rhys' waist.  
Rhys laughed and insisted that he had to get up and get to work, as much as he'd enjoy spending the day in bed with Jack, some people had official work to do.  
Not that Jack wanted to admit it, but the sentiment stung.

He tried to shrug it off and instead considered what Rhys had told him. He was curious definitely, but there was something about getting to know your lover's other lover that seemed the done thing to him. Maybe he was just old fashioned like that. Admittedly he'd kept his distance from Zer0 since he'd claimed Tim's body as his own, but Maya was...oddly friendly with him. The two would talk, if Maya wasn't trying to shoot him in the face every five minutes then that was probably a good sign.  
“A'right.” Jack crooned, “Maybe I will, but if I get a sword in my face I'm holding you responsible.”

 

Finding Zer0 was an entirely different matter to how easy it was to talk about them. It wasn't as though they were being deliberately elusive but there wasn't shaking that feeling that he was being watched as he walked through the new Atlas facility. It wasn't a new feeling. Horrendous villain dictator Handsome Jack apparently back from the dead and freely allowed to walk around Atlas, he wasn't an idiot he'd heard the nervous chattering of the employees Rhys had found. There was even one particularly scathing rumour that Rhys had commissioned a lover bot body to be made for him just so he could keep him as a fuck toy. It'd been nipped in the bud, but the talk still made him scoff. People would tell themselves whatever they wanted just to feel like they were safe. It would be easy. So very easy to coerce Rhys into giving him power over Atlas so he could pick up where he'd left off with Hyperion. But the dream he'd had was corrupted. What he thought was a noble quest had caused too much bloodshed. Too much tragedy to be able to stop. The pain of the eridium scar had driven him over the edge, not to mention taking pain killers like trail mix to try and douse the eternal burn. He didn't trust himself anymore, he'd proven he shouldn't have been trusted in the first place. And where had it gotten him? Dead. Even worse he'd pushed his daughter far enough to ask strangers to kill her.  
He interrupted the train of thought, feeling his face twisting into a snarl. _It wasn't anyone else's fault but your own, John._

 

All he needed was something to keep him occupied, and Rhys had been generous enough to allow him access to his own workspace. There he could code and make upgrades for loader bots as much as he wanted. Recently he'd been trying his hand at creating new improved loader bots that could be deployed to outposts and towns of folks genuinely in need of help. It was something of a step in the right direction. Small things to start making amends and fix the mess he made.  
The doors opened and sealed behind him, only authorised people Jack approved were able to get in and out of the room. His own self-made prison cell where he could atone at his own pace. He laughed out loud, though there was a touch of spite at the edges. He wondered if this streak of remorse came from Tim. The cleared mind that lacked the imbalances that were beyond treatment before. Instead he was faced with a whole other cocktail of imbalances that rendered him more passive. He also blamed that stint in Rhys' head. The defeat gave him perspective. He'd been left in those ruins, trapped in the echo eye for months before a team was sent out to retrieve it, all that time he'd been able to reflect. The two Jack copies left with the aftermath. How they'd managed to combine his AI with his new-u data was a genius move, but part of him wished that Rhys hadn't. Maybe this was the new CEO's form of punishment for him?

 

Jack growled and pushed the scrap metal off the workbench. He hadn't come here to dwell in self-loathing, he'd come here to take his mind off it. Didn't he do this enough?  
“Dwelling alone again? This is becoming habit. What is it today?” The tone wasn't as deep as when he'd first encountered the assassin, instead there were softer elements in the speech. A modification they'd implemented? It was distinctively more feminine and yet not. Fitting.  
“I'm not even gonna bother acting surprised that you got in here.” Jack didn't bother to look around at them. Didn't stop him from clenching his fists regardless. Bastard must have had the cloaking device on and slipped in with him.  
“Good that you have learned.” There was a pause as they shifted closer, their footsteps barely audible. “Rhys has mentioned you a lot. Now it is my turn.”  
“Your turn for what?” Jack narrowed his eyes and looked at him. He recalled how the vault hunters watched as he raved in his last moments, only to be shot by Lilith. His turn to exact revenge? No, he wasn't stood right. Too relaxed.  
“To learn more of you. He says you're curious too. I may be obliging.”  
“So you'll oblige me and not Axton, who you know better?”  
“Axton I am teasing. He will learn patience. It's work in progress.”  
“Son of a bitch.” Jack snorted.  
“We act on my terms. This is between us and Rhys, no one else, we agreed?”  
“What about what I want?”  
“What is it you want?”  
“I wanna see.”  
“You wish to see what Rhys does?”  
“He's loved up enough on you, can't say I'm not intrigued.”  
“I will be gentle.”

Jack flicked his tongue over his lips and laughed. “I'm not that delicate.”  
“Neither is Rhys, Jack. Do you really want the full, treatment I can give?”  
“I'll take everything you got.”  
“A dangerous whim. I will indulge regardless, safe word is purple.”

 

Rhys had mentioned that Zer0 didn't quite have human junk. That much was revealed when Zer0 unzipped the sneaking suit and revealed pale lavender skin dotted with glowing magenta orbs on their skin. They were skinnier than most people, the closest would probably have been Mordecai, but he didn't look nearly as malnourished. The helmet stayed put for now, but something about the helmet of choice having four slits for vision's sake tipped him off. The helmet was far more intimidating that the sheer black visor had been. Spikes and curved blades decorated the top like a deadly mohawk. Jack recalled a tribe of humans known as the Mohawks that would cut their hair in such a way to signify battle. Zer0 was a mish-mash of cultures, perhaps not all their own. He'd heard mention of aliens across the galaxy, even seen some, but Zer0 was entirely new. Kind of thrilling.  
Jack shrugged his jacket off, despite Zer0 being on the slender side the muscles under the skin were apparent, Jack however wasn't nearly as ripped as the vault hunters, he'd never needed to be. However in this body, from all of Timothy's adventures on the moon, most of his strength was in his upper arms and thighs. It was something Nisha delighted in pointing out when she felt like being especially spiteful. Tim, the cowardly body double had more muscle about him... Still from the way Zer0 leant against the workbench and watched him strip it couldn't have been that bad of a view. Part of him couldn't quite fathom what was happening and made a mental note to drill Rhys whilst drilling him with questions. Kid was always so receptive with a dick in his greedy asshole.

  
He felt his cock twitch at the thought, though knowing that they were both into Rhys and his wanton nature could only imply they were both domineering. A fight for who'd top? He could deal with that, even if he didn't know what to entirely expect, he at least had the bonus of knowing that Zer0 had a prehensile dick, that'd take that surprise out. Dicks were easy.  
What surprised him however was when Zer0 shrugged their suit off entirely there was seemingly nothing. The skin where the dick should have been had a slit, the skin around it slightly puffy.  
“Are you that surprised? It takes work to be ready. I'm not that easy.”  
“You gonna lose the helmet?”  
“Without this you, wouldn't understand what I, might say. Understand?”  
“So what's with the haikus?”  
“Helmet is interpreter. Translates my brain waves to speech, humans can conceive.”  
“I'll see what I can do.”  
“You misunderstand. I enjoy the guise it brings. I don't hide in it.”  
“Rhys seen you without it?” Jack made his advancement on the alien, he doubted that Zer0 was completely defenceless,if anything they were probably luring them into a false sense of security.  
“Of course he has, Jack. That trust comes with diligence and effort from us.” Zer0 purred, accepting the man closer. Their arms wrapped themselves around Jack, appreciating the warmth his skin brought. “There are times I must, remain like this times like now, new territory and plans.”  
“How considerate.” Jack smirked, despite the thin frame there was obvious evidence of more.. feminine hips, the way the bone curved under the surface. They weren't nearly as flared as a human's which to Jack sprung questions about their mating cycle. Human hips were only flared because of the need to push a baby out. Prehensile dicks and thin hips meant other things. His brow quirked as he experimentally pressed his palm against Zer0's thigh and squeezed.

 

The alien purred, pleased with his hesitancy. No matter how tempting it may have been to go straight for their sex. They praised him with a small hum, their hand reaching for his ass and giving a small squeeze.  
“I am indulging, your interest would you do, the same in kind, mm?”  
“What did you have in mind?” Jack huffed as he felt those slender fingers brush a little closer to his asshole than he realised they were. Devious little-  
“Fuck me how you will, then I will see if you are, ready for better.”  
“Ready for better? Keeping an ace up your sleeve?” He wondered if Rhys had told Zer0 that Jack had mentioned about their dick, they might be assuming that he was assuming they were of the vaginal persuasion... crap did they even have one? His hand slid along Zer0's leg, making them spread. Sure enough, he could see the way the slit carried on further down their form and dipped in. The purple was more vibrant on these parts. Suddenly the lack of gender made a great deal of sense. If whatever Zer0 was, they didn't have such a stark divide on sexual organs then gender would develop differently. The concept must have made their head spin when they arrived on a human colony. “Well, fuckin' well, you are an interesting one, aren't you cupcake?”  
Jack was met by their head tipping to the side and a ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ flashing up in front of their helmet. Psht.  
He helped Zer0 settled further back against the workbench and sunk to his knees. By the sounds of the deal, Jack would get as good as he got, and suffice to say he was indeed curious to know if his assumptions and guesswork would turn out to be true. Though his tongue brushing against their slit must have caught them off guard as the alien squirmed. Jack smirked and held their legs open, burying himself against the swell of their assumed vulva. He drank in the flavour, it was sweet with a slight tart tang, lord knew how it worked but he wasn't about to complain. Hell if he could he'd have found a way to sell off the flavour to candy companies he was sure he'd make a killing. The motions must have been well received as Zer0 groaned lowly, hands gripping in Jack's hair and pressing their vulva against him harder. They twitched with each lap and twist of Jack's tongue. He was sure he'd found something akin to a clit and was sucking on it relentlessly, if only to hear the mewling noises of shock Zer0 was producing. Definitely something he'd file away for later.

  
At first it was barely the size of his pinkie nail, and then he heard a slick noise as it grew longer and thicker. Before he had a chance to pull back, Zer0 grabbed his hair tighter, holding him firmly in place as Jack realised he'd been sucking on the tip of the famous prehensile dick. His eyes widened as it shot down the back of his throat, almost choking him as the alien bucked wildly against his face. He slapped Zer0's thigh and gently pressed down on the appendage with his teeth. Last thing he was gonna do was die choking on alien dick.  
Before Zer0 could get too carried away they yelped and loosened their grip on his hair, shoulders rising and falling with their chest. Had they come yet? Assuming by the way they writhed, Jack was gonna say no. Once free, he pulled back and rubbed at his jaw. It was thicker than he realised, but it was definitely eager, the way it twisted and tried to reach his mouth again. He smirked. Seeing the assassin so unravelled at his hands all due to a happy accident, he couldn't have planned it better. The tentacle like dick pressed against his lips, desperately trying to get entrance once more, missing the warm moist cavity and the pleasure it brought. Well it had good taste at least. Jack hoisted himself up and looked at the way Zer0 was holding themself up on the workbench, arousal took an interesting toll on their body it seemed. He felt himself twitch. He knew exactly what he wanted to do with them.

 

His palms splayed against Zer0's chest and pushed them back against the workbench, they drifted along the alien's pale skin marvelling at how he could see a slight glow coming from the magenta orbs through his hand as he crossed them. A species that lived in low light, presumably caves, stalker hunters. Everything made sense now. And yet as much as he was convinced that once he knew the secrets they would no longer be as alluring, well that just wasn't the case. His hands settled on the underside of Zer0's thighs, allowing him a better look at just what he was working with. The sexes he was presented with were odd, pretty and glowy, but definitely odd. The vagina oozed lubrication and saliva which trickled further down to accentuate the curve of their ass, it was a delicious sight to take in. The closer he looked the labia curved a little more than human's would until he realised that they had parts that were longer, tendrils tey could have been referred to as that could grab whatever was going into the vagina, he half wondered if there'd be suckers on them. _God_ how would that even feel? But ever present was the alien erection, twisting and curling around itself desperately seeking friction and stimulation. Hands free jacking off, huh, neat.  
“No, no no, not yet. You said I've gotta work for this so I'm gonna make you forget your own name.” Jack's smirk was somewhat feral, fuelled by carnal excitement. To have a predator splayed beneath you and just so needy. He remembered how easy it was to get drunk on power.  
His right hand guided Zer0's leg to rest on his shoulder before grabbing his own cock and giving it a few pumps. He didn't realise just how hard he'd gotten, but there was something to be said about anticipation that he couldn't give a crap about right now, especially when he plunged forward into the accepting hole and was swallowed to the hilt without a complaint. The warmth radiated through his entire body, his fingers and spine tingled like he'd been stabbed with an unexpected case of pins and needles. Maybe there were weird alien pheromones at work that made him feel quite so alive. Zer0 writhed under him, shifting their hips to try and impale themself on his girth deeper. He gave an experimental shift of his hips and pulled back, only to have the tendrils around the labia drag against his cock. He couldn't help the whine he let out, it soon dissolved into a chuckle as he pushed back in again.  
“God, you're fuckin' perfect.” He sighed, melting into the warmth of Zer0's pussy.  
The alien grunted in response and propped themselves up on their elbows. “I cannot be helped. What comes next is your doing. You may still tap out”  
“Bring it on. I want all you got.” Jack huffed, arching over Zer0 and nipping at the skin. It wasn't long before there was a hiss as they reached to their helmet and it dropped on the desk behind them.  
Their face wasn't entirely unlike a human's, however they lacked a nose. There were four slits on their muzzle, four magenta eyes resting just above the other. The orbs that littered their torso also grew on the side of their head, a small dent for ear holes. And freckles. Pale purple freckles. Shit he was done for.  
Before he could express anything Zer0 leant up and looped their arm around the back of Jack's neck, pulling them up so they could clash their mouths together. It was messy at first. A combination of teeth clashing and lips not quite resting on one another right. There was also the matter of the inhuman tone they now took. It wasn't particularly horrific as he might have expected. But there were notes that they hit that just weren't possible for a human voice box, especially when he thrust that little bit harder. Absently he wondered if Rhys might have mentioned something about enjoying kissing whilst he fucked, he could feel himself twitch with every heart beat when their mouths connected. Thankfully the alien was light enough for him to take the weight back on his legs and hold them up as he thrust into them. Trapped between their bodies was the prehensile dick, greedily rubbing and twisting enjoying the warm friction their movements brought.  
They gasped for air, unaware of the world around them as Zer0 hungrily devoured every kiss they could get. It was rare for them to build themselves up into such a frenzy, but for what they had planned it was necessary. At least it was enjoyable. They were close, they could feel it in the way their cunt twitched and pulsed, a fervent heat that promised to engulf them if they just hit the right angle again. They clamped their muscles around Jack's cock harder, squeezing and rutting with a distinct lack of rhythm.  
It was tighter than Jack recalled it being when he started, starting to feel the need to hold himself up on the damn workbench, his knees threatening to buckle underneath him.  
“Fuck- I can't last-” He groaned and pushed the alien back down onto the bench. There was affectionate clinging and then there was pure desperation. One hand clung to Zer0's hip, the other kept them firmly in place by pressing on their chest and holding them there as he gave his last few trusts. The alien's internal muscles milked him dry as he spilled with a shout, whilst they dissolved into broken sobs and tensed.  
They rode out the sensations together, Jack enjoying the contractions around his cock and Zer0 still trying to pull him deeper in. Surprisingly however, the abnormal phallus did nothing. It remained hard and twisting on itself. Somehow Jack got a feeling of dread. This wasn't over despite the explosive orgasm they'd shared.

Wearily he slipped out of Zer0, despite the small tendrils trying to draw him back in. He could still feel the aftershocks running through his system, just as he thought he'd got his breath back he felt something twitch and it knocked the wind out of him all over again. Looked like Zer0 was intense in everything they did.  
“Alright..” He breathed. “What's next?”

 

Slowly Zer0 propped themselves up on their elbows, mouth slightly agape as they heavily drew breath. It was odd to think that after such a reaction they'd be capable of much else, but there was determination in their eyes and what looked like a smirk playing on their features. They slid off the workbench to their feet and patted the surface, the muscle of their brow lifting.  
“Wait, my turn?” Jack put his hand on his chest and laughed. “Aw, nah nah, that wasn't in the deal.”  
Their eyes narrowed and folded their arms. “Cupcake you're just too adorable to look angry. I'm sorry but it's no dice. You gotta be somethin' special to go there.”  
There was a snort as Jack found his head pushed into the workbench, forced to lean over it. He exhaled roughly and tried to look over his shoulder. Once again Zer0 was wearing the helmet.  
“You made a deal, Jack. You will enjoy yourself, that is a guarantee.” Jack narrowed his eyes and tried to push back against the alien's grip, but it was surprisingly stronger than it had been a moment ago. “Humour me for now. If you do not enjoy it, I will let you be.”  
“How do you know I'm gonna like it?”  
“Rhys tells me things, dweeb. You have quite the kinky streak Jack, safeword is purple.”  
  


He was going to kill Rhys later. But he grumbled in defeat and stopped putting up a fight. If he'd discussed this with Rhys he doubted that Rhys would let him do anything that wouldn't tick his boxes. Besides, what was getting fucked by an alien dick if not the perfect sexcapade for his own enjoyment later? From the spurt behind him, he was thankful that the alien had the decency to bring lube. The slender digits pressed at his hole, one by one entering then pulling out and being replaced with another. It was an odd massage like gesture, the stretch wasn't nearly as bad as when Rhys had done it with his robotic arm (that was his own fault though), but he was very aware of the other hand soothing at his ass, grabbing and squeezing every now and then, kneading the muscle. He wasn't going to admit how much it sent a tingle right to his crotch, but it was a thing that was occurring. Just as he thought Zer0 was going to put another finger in him he felt a somewhat pointed tip press against his hole instead. The tip was slick and dripping. It was warm and thick.  
“Whoa- I'm not ready-” Zer0 grunted as they pushed their hips forward. Surprisingly it didn't hurt. The tapering was enough to gently stretch him out, the burn of being stretched barely noticeable. That was when he felt them shudder and the appendage twitch. Something was coming out. “Can't hold on already?”  
“Patience, you will see. This will take time to prepare. You will be thankful.” It didn't sound so much of a demand for praise, but a small warning. The hell did Rhys sign him up for?

“Fuck-” Jack hissed, feeling the weight settling in his stomach. It sloshed as Zer0 jerked their hips, the alien phallus twisting deeper inside him and filling him. The deeper it went the slicker it felt. Self-made lubrication? Was this his version of pre? Wait- how much would he-?  
His train of thought was interrupted as Zer0 gave a low pleasured moan. The dick inside him began to swell and fill out, the tip becoming more curved but it still sought out the gland inside Jack. When it found it it insistently rubbed at it, wrapping itself over it and twisting like it had between them. The ex-CEO clawed at the desk under him, a shout torn mercilessly from him as he pressed back against the swollen cock. Fuck that alien and its soothing noises. How in the hell was he supposed to be calm? His own cock jolted and knocked against the workbench, unable to rise as much as it wanted to, instead having to rub at the smooth material. It wasn't exactly prime rutting material. His vision definitely wasn't blurring, and it definitely wasn't because of his eyes watering. He should have felt like he was being split in two, but all he could think about was how he never felt so alive. His nerves sang, everything layering upon each other to create an inescapable lake he could drown in. So much for him fucking Zer0 so hard they'd forget their name, Zer0 had turned the tables.  
  


It carried on as a cycle, pushing Jack almost to the edge but pulling back before he could fall over it. At first he'd worried about his dignity but then he became enlightened that he never had any to begin with in the eyes of the vault hunters, so what harm would it be to fall further in their eyes? His cries quietened, a shuddering mess as Zer0's cock brushed over his prostate relentlessly. Just when he thought he was about to finally cum, Zer0 stopped thrusting. Jack whined, fists balled and trying desperately to press against him. He felt the appendage swell again and wondered just how in the hell Rhys could keep this to himself. But instead of it remaining one set side, ridges formed carrying on down the length until something popped inside him. It pressed against his prostate and Jack was on the brink of seeing stars.  
“-Fu- the fuck're you doing?”

“They are not fertilised, they will not hatch within you, don't worry yourself”  
“You're putting eggs in me?” He wished he hadn't been right about his suspicions. Before he could kick up a protest another two were deposited in him and he felt light-headed. The pressure was odd and imbalanced but the sensation of them travelling down Zer0's cock was incomparable to anything else he'd ever felt. If it was possible to get drunk on orgasm denial then he was going to need to be sent to AA at this rate. At first the idea horrified him, but the more that settled within him pushed him closer to the edge. His hand reached behind him to try to find the other, just something to remind him he wasn't hooked up to a machine and imagining this. He found Zer0's abdomen. It wasn't as flat as he recalled it. It was swollen and bumpy. How in the hell had they all developed so quickly? He didn't have time to spare the thought as the next batch were deposited and tore him free from all his restraints. He shot his load on the floor, the muscles in him desperately trying to clench against the invading orbs. Zer0 must have lost their control over the situation as rather than being released one by one they seemed to rush out of him. There was a slosh and Jack realised it was probable that Zer0 had come too, shooting them all out in one. His stomach gurgled loudly and he was sure he could taste Zer0 in the back of his mouth again. He could barely keep himself up on his legs as they shook. The workbench now dug in painfully to his stretched stomach, but he didn't want to surrender the feeling of Zer0 buried to the hilt in him. He was fairly aware that the cock in him was the only thing stopping his body expelling its contents, but the idea of letting it all out scared him more than them being put in.  
“Fu..fuck...Y-you done that to Rhys?” He gasped breathlessly. The pressure and girth in him felt like it could push him over the edge all over again.  
“I have once or twice. Your body will dissolve them if you want them in. It's messy if not. I do not mind cleaning up, should you not want them.”  
“F-how do I keep it in?”  
“I have just the thing.” Zer0 lilted. Without pulling out, they reached to the pouch on the desk and pulled out a butt plug. The tip was small but the taper was dramatic only to taper back to small at the bottom before getting to the flat base. “Keep this in for a few hours. It'll be fine after.”

Jack whined as Zero pulled out, only to shove the plug in it's place. It'd been quick enough to only allow a small amount of spillage, but it was uncomfortable to say the least. Despite this, as he moved the eggs moved within him and made him weak at the knees all over again. “-Shit-fuck why did I let you do this to me?”  
“Because it was good.” He glanced at the helmet that projected a <3\. “You loved every second Jack, it was beautiful.”  
“Fucker..” He muttered, grabbing his pants and t-shirt. At least if he sat in here away from people it'd keep his mind off other things. How in the hell would he be able to think of anything else but what was filling him...

Now he knew why Rhys sent him down. He was gonna make Zer0 fill him up to bursting point when he was done with him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Borderlands fic \o/ thanks to all the Zer0 alien headcanons I see floating around the interwebs, though I love the Quarian/Asari/Salarian/Underground stalker alien combo that came out.


End file.
